Burnt Out Love
by PainAndNumb
Summary: Ichigo and his Hime is planning to have a dinner party but as the appointed time drew closer, a triangle was formed, creating a unexpected twist of events which in turn produced fiery emotions to erupt. Angst/Drama... Not for the weakhearted. ICHIHIME!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC! WOOT! Anyways, warning to all readers, may contain cliff-hangers and can cause extreme heartbreak. Nah, just kidding… Haha… XD

Songs used for inspiration: Stay Together by 2NE1

Sorry Sorry Answer by Super Junior

I'm a Loner by C.N. Blue

DISCLAIMER: If Bleach was mine, there won't be any arcs or movies that would ship ICHIRUKI! LOL… XD

* * *

**January 9, 2009 8:30pm**

Pain. The word that could describe the feeling engulfing my fragile heart. It created a gap so large it could never be filled up. My beating heart was in absolute turmoil.

I wasted myself with alcohol, hoping it would ease the hurt but alas, it couldn't for it could only make me dizzy and drunk. I could feel and hear people dancing to the beat of the song behind me, obviously enjoying themselves. But I could care less about them. Taking another shot of my Tequila, I stood up and was about to leave when I saw someone so familiar, who instantaneously filling my head with unwanted memories. What I saw was a girl with orange hair.

**January 2, 2009 10:30am **

Could this day get any worse? I was scolded twice by the grumpy photographer and my manager threw a fit when she heard about it.

"I told you to focus on your job, Ichigo. Your mind can't just wander when you're working. I know that you're just happy since Orihime said "yes". But please! Don't smile when the photographer asks you to express a serious face!" My manager scratched her head as she finished her lecture. But none of it was processed in my brain. I was too caught up in imagining our dinner party to pay attention to her nagging.

I unconsciously smiled goofily and this was what really made my manager angry. Luckily, one of the stylists came and told me to follow her, leaving my fuming manager to calm down.

The shoot finished earlier than expected, giving me more time to prepare for the dinner party.

I changed my clothes into something elegant and formal. I wore a fitted black tuxedo and black slacks, both with a glossy shade of red. I complemented it with a red tie and a white undershirt. I'm not bragging but since I was a model, my body was pretty ripped up and when you're wearing something fit, you should expect a lot of girls staring at you.

I also wore red bomber leather shoes. This goes really well with the tuxedo and the slacks. I straightened my hair so that it could be swept to the right. I applied a small amount of gel just to get the right amount of shine.

As I finished dressing, I took a glance at the mirror and what I saw was really satisfying.

"Hime's going to love this." I murmured to myself while smiling widely.

I went down the stairs, nodding at everyone as I headed to my Mercedes Benz. Unluckily, I bumped into one of the most annoying people in our modelling agency.

"Going somewhere, Ichigo?" Renji asked, looking as arrogant as ever.

"It's none of your business." I retorted as I continued walking towards the parking lot.

"Let me guess. You're meeting your Orange Goddess, am I right?" Renji smirked as if he knew everything. What do you know, this guy can actually think.

"You're right, so what? It's not as if you don't have a date with Rukia later." The last statement just came out of my mouth and it was totally made up but for some reason, Renji's smirk faded and was replaced by utter horror.

"H-how did you know? Are you f-freaking psychic?" He asked, stuttering quite frequently.

"Whoa! You're dating Rukia? Seriously?" I was surprised but I quickly regained my composure and this time, it was my time to smirk.

"Don't tell a soul or I'll kill you! Understood?" Renji was blushing furiously while trying to look tough.

"You need not to worry, my friend. I won't reveal it to anyone else." I was laughing as I was trying to reassure Renji. Although the laughing part didn't really reassure him.

As soon as I stepped inside my car, I grabbed the keys and revved it up. The sexy purr of the Mercedes ringed in my ears. I wonder what Inoue thought of this baby. Never really had the chance to ask her about it.

**January 2, 2010 5:30pm**

As I walked through the incredibly long hallway, I noticed a lot of girls staring at me. I couldn't blame them, I really did look dashing.

I prolonged the walk, thinking about the perfect lines to deliver while having our dinner. Cheesy lines won't do. Alas, I never found what I've been looking for.

I checked myself up in a nearby mirror before opening the door that led to Inoue's office. What I saw made my blood boil to the point of making me red with fury. Inoue was kissing a black-haired guy. I assumed this was her boss.

Taking quick long strides, I marched towards my cheating princess and her boss.

Shoving the guy backwards, I grabbed Orihime, hugging her with one arm tightly while shaking in rage and jealousy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend, bastard?" I yelled loudly.

"It's none of your business." He dusted off his suit as if he was doing nothing wrong. At that moment, I lost all of my control and punched him in the face with all my strength, causing him to stagger backwards, blood dripping out of his nose and mouth.

"Ichigo! Please stop!" Orihime rushed in between the two of us, stopping me in my tracks.

"Get out of my way, Hime!" I glared at her but this didn't convince her to move. She just stood there, shaking and sobbing at the same time while trying her best not to succumb to her emotions.

"P-please stop… It's not Ulquiorra's fault…" She pleaded. I was confused and raged at the same time. Why is she trying to protect that bastard?

"Inoue, w-why?" I asked nervously, gripping the nearest desk for support.

She didn't reply, instead, she just looked at me with her sad and pleading eyes. I tried to assess the situation we're in but I just couldn't understand why she consented to being kissed by a guy that's not me.

I realized that we both needed to talk this out privately so I dragged her outside towards my car. As soon as we were both in, I started the car.

**January 2, 2010 6:30pm**

I tried to stop my tears as I drove. Everything was too much. My emotions were all mixed up, every single one of them was overflowing. It was like a storm brewing inside my heart, confusing me to no end.

Rain started to fall as we arrived at Orihime's house. She slowly pushed the door open as she got out of my car. I too got out of the car slowly and as soon as I stepped out, the raindrops gently touched me, dripping onto my clothes.

As soon as we sheltered ourselves, I pushed Orihime to the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled while I held her wrist to the wall.

"I-I'm sorry…" Warm tears started to fall from her eyes, It shook my resolve for a moment but I quickly regained my composure and just held her wrist tighter.

"WHY?! I gave you my all! I loved you more than I loved any other girls in my life! I tried to care for you just like a devout believer cares for his God and religion! I DEVOTED MYSELF TO YOU SO WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME?! WHY!?!" I shook her in rage, and unconsciously, my eyesight was obstructed by tiny drops of water that fell as soon as I blinked.

"I-Ichigo… Please don't cry…" Inoue tried to touch my face with her slender fingers but I slapped it away from my face. I was too angry and perplexed at that time that I was afraid I would die of utter confusion if the love of my life showed any signs of concern after breaking my heart into tiny fragments.

"No… You broke you're promise, Inoue…" I muttered, slowly regaining my composure once again. I released her tiny hands out of my tight grip as I straightened myself.

"I-Ichigo…?" Orihime inquired, confusion in her eyes.

Wiping away my tears with my sleeve, I gathered all my resolve and courage as I said "We can't continue like this… I'm sorry, Hime… But we're through."

Shock and sadness was imprinted in Orihime's face as she fell to the floor pathetically. It was so hard to leave her like this but she gave me no choice. I can't continue loving someone who can't stay true to her promises.

I slowly walked towards the car, raindrops once again dripping me wet, as I muttered "I'm sorry, Inoue. I guess this is the end of our relationship." I never realized that love could be this ephemeral.

* * *

A/N Part 2: Haha. Hope you liked it. Anyways, this fic is will be short, about 3 chapters only. Next update will be released on January 29, 2010! Yippee!

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND SO ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS. No author likes silent readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Took me a long time to write this. I had a sever writer's block. Oh well, Enjoy reading.

I also would like to thank the following: V.I.P Despair, M'th, Blitch, chacha, uogcraze, HARUAL, jenntwchou and Fanfic Critic. (The latter really helped)

**DISCLAIMER: **I so do not own Bleach.

* * *

**January 09, 2010 12:00pm**

"Ms. Inoue, your tea is ready. Please drink it while it's hot." I smiled at the secretary as I mouthed thank you to her as she left.

I looked outside, diverting my gaze away from the computer to rest my poor eyes. A smile formed as I remembered my plans for today. Ichigo and I will have a dinner party tonight, I can hardly wait.

"I need to finish my work early! Fighting!" I started working again after I stretched my arms one last time.

**January 09 5:30pm**

"Ms. Inoue, there's a call from your friend."

"Please put her in." I picked my phone up, and was surprised as I realized who called.

"Rukia-san, what a surprise!" I said, quite happy. It's been a long time since I talked to her. Ichigo introduced me to her. As far as I can remember, she's a feisty and tough woman but she was attractive in a lot of ways. I really liked her petite figure. It reminded me of the blue men in my backyard during my childhood.

"I know. How's your work?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess. Schedule's hectic and a lot of deadlines to meet but I can manage. Besides, I have a lot of trustworthy subordinates whom I can depend on if something went wrong." I smiled to myself as I talked about my work. I loved my job. It's been my dream to be a accountant someday, just like my Onii-chan.

"Really? That's good. Actually, I called because… my friend needs some advice. I- She doesn't know what to wear on her date with m-her boyfriend. Could you give her some advice?" Rukia seemed to have a hard time speaking. She kept replacing her words. I wonder why…

"What does she look like? More importantly, what's her body physique and defining characteristics? And where are they going to date?" I asked. It's important to know what one looked like before putting clothes on. I learned that from Ichigo's stylist, Ishida-san. He's really good at fashion and he may even pass as a model.

"She's… Uhmmm… Petite and she isn't really that sexy. Average is the right word. Her hair is raven black cut short around her neck. She's pretty pale and she's fierce looking. They're also going to date in a five-star hotel not far from your office." Somehow, I kept on imagining Rukia-san. Maybe Rukia and her friend looked alike.

"Does she look like you?" I asked and I heard a gasping sound on the other end of the phone.

"Y-yeah. Pretty much." Rukia stuttered a bit and as if trying her best not to laugh.

"Oh, ok. Tell her to go wear something that…" I explained everything Ishida-san taught me, from choosing the cut and the color. I told her that a backless, black gown with a lot of sparkly decorations would suit her friend well. Her friend should also wear a black stiletto to make her seem tall. Black would be the best concept to go with since they're having dinner in a fancy hotel. I told her to tell her friend not to wear accessories that are not black or made of jewels. It would totally ruin the concept.

"Thank you, Orihime. I, I mean, she will appreciate your help."

"I'm glad to help. Tell her to call me if she's still having problems, okay?"

"Sure. I'll go tell her. See you soon."

"Ok. Bye!" I said cheerfully. I'm glad I helped someone today. It made me feel so light. I stood up and stretched once again. I was getting thirsty so I made my way to the nearest vending machine in our office.

I walked through the hallway slowly, greeting everyone I passed. Everyone greeted me with a smile and I heartily accepted them. It was nice to have friendly officemates. The first time I worked in this office, I was scared that my co-workers would ostracize me or hate me. But somehow, I made all of them my friends and my dilemma was solved.

But the one who really helped me through my rookie days was the Assistant Vice President/Chief-Cashier of this company. His name was Ulquiorra Schiffer. The guy with the captivating emerald eyes and mystifying voice. The guy who never got angry and handled everything calmly.

I grinned unconsciously as I thought of my boss. He was one of my best friends, the one who I could always rely on. Although people would always ask me if we were merely friends. I would laugh mildly and tell them that I was completely devoted to my Ichigo and I only think of Ulqui-chan as my best friend. Oh, by the way, I called him Ulqui-chan because it shorter and more adorable. Hehe…

I inserted a dollar and pressed the corresponding button of my chosen drink. I heard a crashing sound and down came my warm tea. I took it out of the vending machine, opened it and drank it slowly using my right hand to support it from the bottom.

After I finished my drink, I threw it into the trash can and I returned to my office. And as I got there, Ulqui-chan was waiting.

"What brings you here, Sir Schiffer?" I asked politely.

"I told you not to be polite when we're alone." He sighed and smiled charmingly.

"Yes, Sir- I mean, Ulqui-chan!" I giggled timidly as I addressed him. "Anyways, what brings you here, Ulqui-chan?"

"There's something I must confess." He brought out a bundle of red roses and handed it to me. " Ever since you entered this company, I had my eyes on you, Orihime. Your luscious hair, your graceful movements, your charming laughter, your adorable smile, your gorgeous figure and your attractive personality. Everything about you made me fall for you. I know you already have a boyfriend but I can't keep my feelings hidden anymore. Even if you can't accept my love, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you." He was leaning on the wall as he revealed his feelings for me, sometimes hesitating to say the words that hurt him the most.

"I-I'm sorry. I never knew." I was stupefied by the revelation. I thought he viewed me as his friend and I told myself that those yearning stares were just my imagination. I'm so stupid!

"It's okay. But before I go, could you at least grant one of my wishes?" His eyes met mine and everything in it screamed sincerity and desperation.

"S-sure." I hesitated for a bit but I must take responsibility for making him fall for me.

"Could you kiss me on the lips. Just a peck would suffice."

My jaws dropped and he looked down, embarrassed by what he said. But he soon met my eyes again, pleading.

I finally consented to his request. I mean, it's just a peck, right? I will just consider this as punishment for what I did. For unknowingly seducing Ulqui-chan.

I stepped closer to him and raised my feet. I slowly leaned my lips closer to him, and as I drew nearer, I hesitated for a bit but my feet slipped and I fell on him, locking our lips. Luckily, Ulqui-chan was leaning on a wall. He tried to balance me and held me on my hips with our lips still locked.

A loud noise came from the door, and to my horror, there stood Ichigo, red with fury and wrath. He charged Ulqui-chan and shove him backwards. He hugged me tightly with one arm and the other raised as if looking for a fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend, bastard?" He yelled.

Ulquiorra straightened up, and dusted off his suit. He wore his calm face, but I noticed his hands clenched, shaking uncontrollably. "It's none of your business."

That last statement made Ichigo angrier prompting him to punch Ulqui-chan's face.

I intervened and pleaded. "Ichigo! Please stop!"

"Get out of my way, Hime!" He ordered, meeting my eyes with such rage and fury. His words frightened me, but that didn't make me back down. I felt guilt, sadness and pity all at the same time, making me cry.

"P-please stop… It's not Ulquiorra's fault…" I pleaded once again, crying tremendously as my sense of responsibility took over. I needed to stop Ichigo or Ulqui-chan will get hurt once again because of me. I knew this would hurt Ichigo but I have to pay for my sins. The sin of seducing another man even if I already have one.

"Inoue, w-why?" Ichigo asked, tears forming in his eyes. Guilt washed over me, weakening my resolve further. I thought of giving up and just let Ichigo beat Ulqui-chan and reason with him later. But those artifice were beyond my comprehension.

I couldn't find the right words to say, all I managed to do was meet his eyes, asking him to just give up and leave everything as it is.

Ichigo looked like he just realized something and he forcefully dragged me towards his car, hurting my wrist with his tight grip but I never complained. My energy left me, as different emotions mixed wildly in my heart.

**January 09, 2010 6:30pm**

I was sitting beside Ichigo, sobbing miserably and uncontrollably, as he drove towards my residence. I have never been hurt and confused like this before. Everything was so new and alien that I didn't know what to do with them. It's like a whirlwind that destroys everything on it's path.

Tiny droplets of rain fell from the dark sky as we reached my apartment. Ichigo left the car first and I slowly followed after him. I had no umbrella with me back then so I endured being wet by the rain as we slowly walked to the nearest shelter.

Suddenly, Ichigo pushed me on a wall and pinned my arms. I didn't complain because I knew that this was what I deserve. I deserved to be treated cruelly and harshly for being so _slutty. _

"Why are you doing this to me?!" He yelled.

Too frightened to talk back, I merely said "I-I'm sorry…" Warm tears started to cover my eyes and drop relentlessly to the floor. Ichigo slightly loosen his grip but quickly held my wrist tighter.

"WHY?! I gave you my all! I loved you more than I loved any other girls in my life! I tried to care for you just like a devout believer cares for his God and religion! I DEVOTED MYSELF TO YOU SO WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME?! WHY!?!" He shook me and he cried ever-so-slightly. I could feel his rage and misery as he held me and it made me want to die of guilt.

"I-Ichigo… Please don't cry…" I tried to touch his face unconsciously just like the old days when we were still so in love with each other but he quickly shoved my hand. Disappointment washed over me violently as if slapping me on the face.

"No… You broke your promise, Inoue." Ichigo released my wrist from his tight grip. I got confused tremendously. I thought he was angry?

"I-Ichigo…?" I asked, determined to know why he let go. But somehow, a part of me was afraid to know for I had this unnerving feeling that it was definitely not good.

He wiped his tears, and as he breathed in slowly, he said "We can't continue like this… I'm sorry, Hime… But we're through"

I was shocked. I had the urge to plead and beg for forgiveness but no words came out. All of my remaining strength left me, rendering me weak and powerless. My knees failed me and I slowly slid down on the floor, crying without a sound.

He left slowly, not even daring to look back. I was abandoned by my true love. I betrayed my Prince and this was what I got. It feelt like a thousand needles pierced my tender heart, letting it bleed incessantly. I felt like dying, just to get rid of this feelings. These feelings of guilt, regret and depression. I want to cleanse this wretched existence and live a new life.

I stood up slowly and proceeded towards my room. There, I wept for countless days and nights, unable to completely forget about this lingering feeling of gloominess and desolation.

**January 15, 2010 5:30pm**

For the first time after Ichigo left, I decided to check on my cellphone. Fifty-eight miss calls from different people, mostly from the office. But what really caught my attention was the number that tried to call me thirty times. Guess who? Ulquiorra-san. I decided to drop the –chan and address him formally whenever I meet him after that unfortunate incident.

I wiped my tears and emailed all those who were worried, all except for one. Ulquiorra-san. I still didn't have the courage to face him or talk to him. I couldn't blame him for what happened. It was solely my fault.

But what really saddened me was that Ichigo never bothered to communicate with me. No instant messages, no calls, no emails, nothing. I had the urge to ask why but I knew the reason all too well, of course.

"It can't be helped, huh?" I walked towards my bed and moped some more but something caught my attention. An old poster of Nike was posted on my wall. There it was written, "Just do it."

It made me open my eyes to what I was doing to myself. If Ichigo's not taking the initiative to talk to me, then I shall be the one to take it.

I decided to write a letter to tell Ichigo everything that happened and that I still felt the same way about him. I wrote it with hard feelings, tears dropping from time to time, smudging some of the ink.

I was about to finish my letter when suddenly, a black out occurred. I was afraid at first and trembled helplessly. But I realized I was being pathetic and I still haven't finished the letter so I felt my way through the kitchen to get some candles.

I finally got one and used the lighter Tatsuki-chan gave me to light it. I proceeded to my room and there, I began to write again with the convenience of my lit candle.

I wrote again, this time, a lot slower, thinking about the appropriate words thoroughly. At last, I finished writing it and as I stretched my arms, my hand accidentally hit the candle. I watched helplessly as the candle fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **WOOT! Before you guys ask, I would like to clarify something. If you guys remember my last chapter, Ichigo saw Inoue fiercely kissing Ulquiorra, right? Well, he exaggerated. Us male species tend to exaggerate things when we are upset or angry. Oh well, I'll try to update soon. --- Here I go again with my promises... XD If you have further questions, just pm me and I'll gladly answer them. :D

**NO AUTHOR LIKES SILENT READERS! Please Read and Review! Thanks! :D**


End file.
